


When It Reigns It Pours

by Author404 (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dogs, Gardens & Gardening, Hallucinating, Insecurity, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Platonic Love, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Tension, dark themes, doing things you don't Really wanna do for the sake of your group, hurt and attempted comfort, powerful friendships, rick has a weird blood kink, rick is Not Nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-08 08:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Author404
Summary: In an intense role reversal, Negan and his group find themselves in a tight predicament after underestimating another community.





	1. You Don't Understand Anything

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags before reading please

You know that shocking moment when you think you know shit, then something happens and you don't?

Yeah, that's the one.

Negan was knee deep in shit creek. 

He uncomfortably squirmed, the muddy ground digging into his pants. Who knew what was in it? He sure didn't wanna find out. But his pants were the last thing on his mind right now. His group had been waiting on their knees for ten minutes now. The chill of the air wasn't easing his people's anxiety. A dark haired man with a little stubble had proclaimed that 'he' would come out soon. Whoever 'he' was, he was sure taking his damn time. 

A **clang** of metal against metal rang through the air. The dark haired man from before rushed to open the camper door. A shadowy figure emerged. The dark haired man stood a little taller, wanting to impress his boss. Negan nervously twitched his foot behind him, looking out at his group. He had brought all his best people for the job, just wanting to obliterate the second outpost and carry on their merry way. Mysterious people had been coming into Alexandria, slitting innocent folks throats, and raiding their food. Negan figured that taking care of the one outpost their hostage had described would have been enough. 

It hadn't been that simple. The other group apparently wasn't just two outposts in the middle of nowhere. By the looks of them, there must've been a whole operation. They had the power to split up Negan’s group and lead them to a clearing in the middle of nowhere. Negan’s wife- _Ex-wife_\- Lucille 

Lucille looked just as confused as Negan felt. Simon was standing tall, not taking shit, as usual. Arat had her classic stoic look. Everyone else looked scared. 

“Hmm.” A rumble from the man in charge turned his attention back to the camper. He stepped forward, blinding car lights making his body finally visible. Dusty ass cowboy boots with a jacket equally as worn. A deep blue bandana was around his neck, pulled up to cover the man's mouth. And a rats nest of hair, pulled back to look as neat as it could get. But his eyes… His fucking eyes stared daggers into Negan's own. They were crazy looking. 

Negan turned away. 

The man pulled away his bandana, revealing a greying beard. If Negan was being honest, he would've been hot if the fireman's axe over his shoulder was out of the picture. 

"So you're the bunch of assholes who took out fifty of my men and thought they could get away with it." 

He started walking, scanning Negan's group. "You don't look like much." The man swung the axe off of his shoulder and back and forth. "You know, that's the secret. To staying alive. Catch your enemy by surprise. Always look weaker than you actually are." A clap of thunder shook the sky, with small bursts of rain coming. The ground became even more muddy. Thankfully, Negan was wearing a fleece under his leather jacket. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." The man swung his axe towards Negan's face. "Look at me." He blinked up at the man and spit on the ground. Fucking asshole. The man leant down, face inches from Negan's. "That's how you're gonna be huh, handsome?" A gloved hand took hold of Negan's jaw. "I'm Rick. Rick Grimes. Brand that name into your fucking head right now, all of you! Don't you dare forget it." Negan squirmed in his hand, trying to get away. "And no more of that spittin' shit. I like it when my bitches swallow." Ew. Negan scoffed, yanking his head away from the man's grip. 

Rick Grimes stood up, electric eyes carefully scanning the rest of the group. He landed on Lucille, then flicked back to Negan. The wind and rain made her short hair go all over. Rick recklessly swung the axe a few inches away from her shoulder. Negan flinched, feeling puke rise in his throat. He couldn't do this. He couldn't. The man laughed, his accent sticking out. 

"Ahh… That was fun. But let's get down to business." His face went from one of a pure maniac to one of seriousness. "So," He started walking again, turning around to stand in front of Negan again. "Every week, me and my people come to your little neighborhood to collect half of your shit- Oh- half of _my_ shit," He cleared his throat. "You got that? This is the part where one of y'all whines and bitches about how 'you'll starve'. But don't worry, I won't let you. What use would I have for you if you were dead?" 

Everyone was silent. Except Rick. 

"Ok, now that that's over and done with… This is the fun part. Usually I bring Lori when I'm meeting new folks but this little ol' thing'll have to do." He pulled the axe up, looking it over. "The hardest part is deciding who goes." Negan couldn't distinguish what were his tears and what was rain. He looked down again, not wanting any of his family to see him like this. Rick's boots came into view before his head was lifted by the axe. "I said look at me. Stop crying. You're not going to die tonight." 

…

"Tonight, that is. Maybe I'll kill you tomorrow."

"M- Maybe next week." Negan hysterically laughed, wheezes quickly turning into sobs. He felt a breakdown coming. Rick smiled and patted his cheek with the axe. Much to Negan's horror, he stood in front of Lucille again. 

"That's the spirit." Rick held the axe in both hands, the blade directed over Lucille's head. His ex-wife held her hand out, eyes filling with tears. Negan took the hand in his own, giving an affectionate squeeze. Negan sobbed out an-

"I love you." Lucille breathed out the same, knuckles white from gripping his hand. 

Rick tsk tsked at them. "Any last words, girl?" Lucille turned away from Negan, taking a breath. Her head was held high. 

"You're a bitch. And bitches get put down." Rick tilted his head. 

"Charming. Now you two better quit holding hands before I cut 'em off." They let go. Rick smiled again, pulling the bandana up and over his mouth. "Thank you. Now, you can cry… You can scream. Go ahead. But you have to look or I'll cut some eyes out and feed them to your 'fearless leader'." Simon was breathing hard and fast, eyes darting all over. Arat held a hand to her stomach, eyes intense before vomiting on the muddy ground. The rain washed it away. 

Rick took his axe away, leaving Negan confused until he swung it sideways. It was too fast for Negan to realize what had happened until he felt a slight sting on his cheek and an ache in his heart. A **crack** of lightning lit up the world. Lucille's head had come clean off, and was now rolling onto the ground. His darling's body fell forward. Rick picked up her head by the hair, holding it up for everyone to see.

"Came clean off! Wow! That almost _never _happens!" Negan wailed and sobbed, the noises getting lost in the wind. Rick threw the head off to the side. Negan felt the blood from his stinging cheek drip down. Rick grabbed his jacket collar, dragging Negan into the camper and shutting the door behind him. 

Negan scrambled up, trying his best to get away from the fucking psycho next to him. "Oh, don't be like that, pretty boy." Rick pulled Negan's face close to his. 

Negan was fucking hot when he cried. Salty tears rolled down his cheeks. Rick was desperate to kiss them away. He didn't mean to get the man's cheek. But the blood looked so good on him. Rick wanted to lick it off. Negan cried out when his lips hit the wound. "Fucking- Get off!" Rick let him go, blocking the door with the bloody axe.

"You don't seem to get it, do you?" Rick placed the top of the axe on Negan's chest, pushing him back. The man was so distraught, he whimpered and fell into the booth. Rick sat across from him, giving the man a once-over. Rick took out the gun from his belt, checking if it was loaded and placed it down in front of them. 

Negan didn't touch it at first. He looked at the Python on the table like it was covered in acid. 

"Not gonna do anything? Nice to know I already have you wrapped around my finger-" 

Negan picked up the Colt and fired.

Click. 

Rick cackled at the look of horror on the man's face. He was still laughing when he snatched his precious revolver from Negan's hands, tucking it back into his belt. He pulled the shaking man out from his seat and slammed him against the wall. Negan cried out from the force, trying and failing to get out of Rick's grip. 

"Didn't think it would be that easy, huh?" Rick hissed in his ear. The asshole had his arms pinned above him, body pressing into Negan's back to keep him there. Negan was a good three, four inches taller but Rick was _definitely _the stronger man. "I'll make you my little bitch eventually." Negan thrashed and growled. "But, don't get me wrong, I'm not a rapist, I'm gonna fucking wait until you're begging at my doorstep to be fucked like a whore." 

"I'm gonna kill you before you even try you monster" Rick bit his earlobe. _Hard. _

"You're mine." He pulled the fleece's collar down, nipping at Negan's neck while he desperately tried to pull away. "Say it back." Negan could feel the man's erection against his ass. A tear dripped down as he sobbed out-

"I am yours." 

"Good boy." Rick released his hands, taking hold of Negan's collar again. 

He threw him out of the camper, kicking Negan in the stomach. Negan heard the man clap his gloved hands together. 

"I have a feeling y’all are going to be _so much fun._" 


	2. The Springtime of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille was gone.

Negan didn't speak at all for the drive home. Simon didn't ask what had happened in the camper. Neither did Regina. The folks at home hadn’t questioned much either. Even Dwight- minus the usual glare- had kept his rat mouth shut after seeing Negan’s face. When they got home, Negan had buried Lucille. It took all of his will not to break down. She wouldn't have wanted that. She wouldn't have wanted to see him so weak.

Negan threw the last shovel of dirt onto the grave. It was in the small flower garden behind the armory. Lucille and him had always hung out there. She had listened to him, sometimes he would rant, and sometimes he would just talk. Even after they split up, he had never stopped loving her.

They had gotten an official divorce ages before people started turning. Negan went his own way and so did she. She didn't want anything to do with him, and that was both fair and heartbreaking. But when the world went to shit, Negan went straight to her house. Lucille had agreed to group up with him for safety. Their romantic relationship never sparked again. But they formed a strong friendship over the years, doing anything to protect one another. Her puppy Max had even taken a liking to him. The now full grown lab sadly pouted at Negan's feet now. Sunflowers were shiny from the thunderstorm yesterday. Rick's axe and Arat's vomit washing away flashed in his eyes. Negan shut them, hoping the memories would just disappear.

He leaned the shovel against a shed and clicked his tongue for Max to follow him out of the garden. The dog followed him into his house. Alexandria was a nice neighborhood. "Stay, sweetie." The dog sat by the couch, knowing not to sit on it. He gave a whimper, tucking his head into his paws. "It'll be ok, boy… We're gonna be fine." Negan slipped into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He stripped off his shirt, turning the shower on.

Negan took off the rest of his clothes, climbing into the steaming water. It stung the cut on his face. Rick’s doing. Rick’s eyes flashed in his mind. He dug the heels of his hands into his eyes, desperate for them to go away. For Rick’s voice and the phantom feeling of blood on his cheek to go away. He tried to scrub it all off. After the third try of trying to get the invisible filth off, Negan gave up. Looking down, he saw mud and blood and grime wash down the drain. But when he blinked it was gone.

Negan left the shower, tugging on his clothes again. The leather jacket was hung on the front door. Negan hadn’t touched the fleece, ripping it off the moment they had gotten home. He left the bathroom, coming face to face with Arat petting Max in his living room.

"Hey." She looked up, hand scratching behind the dog's ears.

"Hey." The woman stood up, leaving Negan's dog be. "Can we talk?"

"About, uh, her?" His voice was quiet.

"I guess."

He sat down, fiddling with the edge of the kitchen island. "What do you want me to say? She's dead." He brought a hand up to his face, sighing, urging the tears that came to his eyes to stop. "We can't focus on that, Arat. This guy… He's not like anything we've dealt with before, ok? He's fucking nuts. And I don't know what to do."

Arat sat down next to him, her small hand took Negan's own in an act of comfort. It wasn't very comforting. "Me either." Negan was the leader, he was supposed to lead. But Rick had left the group broken, in shambles. Negan was the one who had to pick up the broken pieces and stick them back together while parts of himself fell off behind him. The sting on Negan's cheek was a reminder of what Rick could do. What Rick _did _do. "We'll figure something out."

For a second, he believed her.

Arat left him, reassuring that she would let the rest of the group know without him. Negan just mulled around that day, taking multiple naps with the dog. Sometimes he came out of his room to get some air.

Max licked his hand. Negan could feel the bed shift from the dog moving his weight to the other side. The pooch curled around and rested in front of Negan's face.

"Hey, sweetheart." Max licked his nose. "Thanks." Negan sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at the analog clock on the wall. It was morning now. He wasn't that hungry. Sleeping was getting boring. He left his room, tugging his jacket and some boots on before leaving the house. Max followed after him, nails clacking on the sidewalk. Laura and Arat were on their porch, quietly talking. Laura looked over at Negan, quickly looking back. It wasn’t the same as the mornings before. Lucille usually greeted him with Max bounding around his legs. But her bright eyes and ethereal voice would never be the first thing he saw in the morning again.

_Stop it! Stop! Don't think about her! Just... It's a normal day. Do normal day things. _

He had to act like everything was normal. Or at least he had to try. Or the feelings and memories and Rick’s piercing eyes would flood him.

=

"Hold that for me, will you Darlin'?"

Jessie took the bucket from him, handing Negan the knife in return. He had found the child in the vegetable garden this morning. When he asked what she was doing there so early in the morning the girl had responded with pointing at the brussel sprouts. "Look! They're early!" She had fetched the bucket they always used for veggies and he had grabbed his knife.

The girl watched with wonder as Negan cut the sprouts with ease. He dropped them into the bucket. She sat down on the low wooden stool in the garden, just small enough for her. Negan cut all the baubles of the stalk off, making sure not to drop them into the dirt and into the bucket. He repeated the action with all of the stalks while they talked. "You know, someday I'm gonna have to teach you how to cut these and I'm gonna have to hold the bucket." Jessie kicked her feet- they didn't reach the ground yet.

"When I'm grown, right? You'll be too old!" She giggled to herself.

"Yeah, kid. That'll be in a millennium." She cocked her head.

"What's a millennium?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Don't they teach you this stuff in math class?" The girl was only eight years old, attending the small school in the neighborhood.

"I don't like school, but Lucille said I have to go. So I can be smart, like her!" His heart dropped. The bucket was halfway full now. Jessie struggled to hold it up. They should go back. Negan slipped the knife into its leather holster on his thigh.

"Hey, that too heavy for you? Give it here." She hoisted the bucket into his hands. Negan took one of her hands in his free one, leading her out of the garden. "We can give these to Gary." Jessie swung his hand along.

"Negan, can I ask you a question?" He nodded.

"Sure doll."

"Where's Lucille?" He had been waiting for this. From everyone. He hadn't been strong enough the day he buried her. Negan expected a smirk from Dwight, and many sympathetic 'sorry's. And he had gotten them. But the naiveness from Jessie was just too much. He stopped them on the street, getting on one knee to reach the girls height.

"Uh," _Don't cry. Not in front of her. _

"Lucille isn't here anymore." Jessie was young. But still old enough to know how the world worked.

"Like my parents?" The girl had shown up to the gates of the community a little while ago, alone, covered in dirt and who knows what else. Lucille had immediately taken her under her wing. She had always wanted kids… Negan soon became the girls mentor too, with her frequenting the garden he normally worked at.

"Yeah. Yeah, like your parents." Jessie didn't let go of his hand. "But, uh, the monsters didn't do it." Jessie looked angry. Tears slipped out from her eyes. The girl blinked them away.

"Then who did it?!"

Negan set the bucket down and pulled her into a hug, feeling the child's heaving sobs against his body. "A real asshole... I'll tell you that much. But you don't need to worry about him. That's my job." She pulled away, still shaking a bit.

"After giving Gary the brussel sprouts, can I see her grave?" Negan nodded, standing up and leading her to Gary's house. They used his kitchen to store most of the food since Gary was the usual cook.

“You’re a strong girl, Jessie.”

=

Gary wasn't home, which didn't come as a surprise. Negan put the sprouts into a bowl, leaving them in the fridge. He put the bucket under the sink for next time. Negan rolled his sleeves down now that the dirty work was done. He was wearing a thin grey sweater. "C'mon, kid." Jessie took his hand again.

Arat bursted through the door. "Negan!" Her eyes flicked to Jessie. The kid waved. Arat waved back before turning her attention back to Negan. "He's here. He's here early." Negan widened his eyes, immediately turning to the child.

"Go to my house, you know where it is. Go up to the room next to my room, the one with the heater, and hide with Max. He's a good dog. It's the man I told you about. Be safe." He kissed the girl on the forehead, watching her run out the backdoor.

"She'll be ok. She's a smart girl. Just like Lucille and you taught her. C'mon." Negan took a shaky breath.

_ You're the leader. Lead _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading !
> 
> \- Faye


	3. My Words Leave Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension builds alongside Rick's desire for Negan to submit his all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy !

Rick tapped his foot on the concrete ground. He looked at his silver watch, fuming with impatience. "Where's Negan?" He had let himself in, ordering a man at the gate to open up for him and his people. The man had introduced himself as ‘Gavin’ with a rough grunt. He eyed the axe Rick carried with him. Lori wasn’t very convenient to lug around, and you couldn’t put her in a holster. _Did they even make holsters for those sort of things? _

As if on cue, the older man hurried around the corner of a house with a woman in tow. She couldn’t have been his girlfriend, Negan had been all lovey-dovey with that lady during the lineup. 

“You kept me waiting, don’t do that next time.” Rick put his hands on his hips, scanning the neighborhood. “Nice place you got, which ones yours?” Negan tensed up, hopefully getting what Rick was suggesting. Rick laughed. 

Negan felt nauseous. Rick’s wide smile went all the way to his ears. It was unsettling. “So!” The man started forward, hooking a bony hand over Negan’s shoulder. “Gimme a little tour, Darlin’.” Negan resisted the urge to shove his hand off. “Oh, almost forgot,” Rick turned around. Negan just noticed the axe over his shoulder. _Oh Lord. _

“Everyone! Take half, leave half, you know the drill. I’ll be back in a little with my bitch over here.” Rick threw an arm around Negan, steering him in one direction. He tried to ignore the snickers from Rick’s people. 

Rick led them both into the infirmary. "Luckily I already know where most of your shit is thanks to my little messengers." Negan held back the urge to growl. "Hold this for me.” He ordered. Negan took the axe's handle, head dropping between his shoulders. Rick wandered through the building, opening different doors. Negan followed shortly after him, making sure the man didn't fuck anything up. 

"What are you doing?" Negan adjusted his hand around the axe as he followed Rick into the makeshift surgery room. The man picked up a scalpel. Shit. Negan took a few steps back. Rick noticed. 

"What're you doin'? I ain't gonna hurt you? I'll find something to do with this though." He left out the backdoor too quickly. Negan ran after him. 

"Hey! You can't just-" Rick turned and shoved him against the side of the house. "Fuck-" Negan dropped the axe by his feet from the force. Rick held the scalpel to his throat. He bit his tongue. 

"Baby, for your sake I hope you realise that I own this place. And I own you. Never forget that. Don't tell me what I can and can't do." He pressed the scalpel closer. Negan stopped squirming, not wanting to accidentally slit his own throat. "Now pick up my axe and lead me to your humble abode." He involuntarily shook with rage.  _ _ Rick took back his scalpel and slipped it into his pocket. He had on dark brown jeans with a plain T-shirt. Negan didn't know why he didn't stop his eyes from wandering. 

_ They're just thoughts.  _

Thoughts about a fucking asshole who does who knows what! Who fucking _killed Lucille! _ Rick’s threats to violate him in his own home revealed an inner wrath he didn’t even knew he had. 

_ You can use that later. Look at him, he's all over you...  _

Negan's head scared him sometimes.

Rick snapped in front of his face. "Negan?! Hello? Wake up!" He blinked once, twice, three times. Rick was making his head spin in the worst ways. Negan hoisted the axe up again. "I'm awake, asshole." 

"Watch your tone." Shit. "Now c'mon, where's your house?" 

"Why you wanna know?" 

"I think you can figure that out." Negan didn't say anything to that. Rick grinned. "Lead the way." Negan tried to stop shaking and think. His house was a little walk away, maybe a block. Jessie was hidden. Rick tapped his foot, arms crossed over his chest. Negan started toward his house, hearing Rick's boots click behind him. The heavy belt he wore shuffled when he walked. 

Negan entered his own house uneasy. "Lean my axe against the wall." He carefully obeyed and stepped back, sitting down at the kitchen table. _His _kitchen table. Negan forced himself to calm the hell down. "Good boy." Rick loomed over him. Negan flicked his eyes down to the man's belt, eyeing his revolver. He wanted to pull it out, shove it against his enemies neck and pull the trigger. "You checkin' me out? Didn't know I got you that quick." He growled at even the implication that-

"Quit glaring at me and cooperate. Maybe I can convince you faster." He bent down and snaked his hand low on the man's throat, pinning him down. Rick leaned forward, almost filling the space between them. His soft lips barely an inch from Negan’s chapped ones. 

A cry came from outside. Negan quickly moved out of the chair, slipping behind Rick and to the door. He felt a thick blade on the side of his neck. Rick had the axe to his throat. "Don't move until I tell you to move. I should put a fucking collar and leash on you. Bet you'd hate that." Rick grabbed his shirt, pushing him along. 

Yells continued from the armory. Negan was basically pulling Rick faster. He hurried in, escaping the man’s grip. 

“Get off! You can’t take that! Stop!”Jessie was just barely being held back by one of Rick’s men. Negan rushed forward, only to be grabbed by someone behind him. It wasn’t Rick. The guy was a shrimp and Negan just shoved him off. A woman with dreadlocks and a threatening sword on her back held Lucille’s bat in her hands. She raised it, pointing it at Negan. _Fuck. _ He raised a hand, signaling he would back off. 

She pointed it at Jessie without a word. _No. _ Negan eyed Jessie’s captor and flicked his eyes down to his legs. He kicked his shin, quickly taking Jessie in his arms. She clutched his jacket, a glare painted on her face. Amidst the chaos and the yelling and the alarmed Alexandrians standing around while this shit unfolded, Rick banged his stupid axe against a metal crate. Negan flinched, involuntarily thinking back to the first time he heard that sound, it was just minutes before the worst would come true. 

"Now what is this angel throwing a tantrum about?" The woman loyally held out Lucille's bat. Shock was painted on Rick’s face. He gently took it in both hands, handling the bat like it was a priceless work of art. A gloved hand caressed the barbed wire carefully wrapped around the top of the bat. Lucille had killed many a walker and person with that bat. Negan wanted to lock it away. It was her’s. No one else's. 

Jessie lashed out, thrashing in Negan's arms. "You can't take that! Please!" It was Lucille's bat, and Negan didn't exactly know what to do with it. He shushed Jessie. 

"I can do whatever I want, and I'm taking this." Rick swung the bat, practicing. It wasn't very good and left Negan thinking he hadn't played baseball before. He handed it off to the woman again. "Michonne, put this at the gate." Rick turned to Negan who held Jessie tighter then blinked back to the man who held her back before. 

"What happened?" 

"The little bitch attacked me after I picked up that crazy fuckin' bat. We should kill her-" Rick banged his axe against the wall. An embarrassing cry forced its way out of Negan's throat. He wanted to cover his face. But not out of embarrassment. Out of protection. 

"We don't kill kids, Spencer." The man shrunk where he was. Rick eyed Jessie. 

"Kid, for your sake, don't do that again. And Negan…" Rick stepped closer to him, gripping his shoulder threateningly. "Get a hold of your fuckin' people. Or it'll cost you much more than a fancy bat." He walked out, swinging the axe. The man, Spencer, spat on the ground and followed. Negan only realised Jessie was squirming to move a few seconds later. He set her down, holding her shoulders. 

"What the fuck were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt," Negan ran a shaking hand through his raven hair. "Or worse. Jessie, listen to me." He was fully prepared to lecture the girl about safety but sobs ripped through her tiny body. Negan sighed and pulled her into an embrace again. "I know…" She cried into his chest, hands gripping his jacket for dear life. 

"Th- They took her b- bat!" Another piece of the group, gone. Negan wanted to rip it out of Rick's hands and crack him on the top of the head. But he couldn't. 

"I promise we'll get it back. Just  _ please  _ stay safe." Now Rick had another thing to use against Negan. But the man had said he wouldn't kill a child… 

_ Interesting... _

Negan set Jessie down and watched her run back to his house properly this time. Max was sitting on the porch, tongue flailing about. They had a good thing going. Negan had finally felt content and then Rick just… _had_ to show up.  But Lucille's death was technically his fault-

"Hey Bitch!" He snapped his head up, blinking away the tears. The man from before- Spencer- was at the door. He smirked when Negan answered to the name. "Your master wants you by the gate." He left again. Negan held up the finger before throwing his hands over his face, a single sob choking out. 

=

Under the wire, it was just a regular baseball bat. The wood around the top was stained a deep reddish-brown. It must've belonged to the lady he decapitated back at the lineup. That fucking kid came out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Rick. Negan seemed awfully protective of her. 

Speaking of Negan… the man appeared in Rick's sights. He looked exhausted. Good. 

"Come here." Negan shifted his weight. 

"I am here." 

"Don't get smart with me and get over here." He stepped close to the man, pulling his throat so their faces were inches apart again. Negan's breathing hitched up. Rick pulled him behind a truck. It took _all _ of his damn self control not to shove him against the truck and have his way with him at that moment. He would have to wait but luckily Rick was a patient man. "You better keep your people under control." A low growl rose in Negan's throat. He had to stop pretending he was in charge. Rick pulled him closer. "Someone lashes out again… I won’t be so kind. Even if it’s your kid. I'll let you think about that." The threats stabbed into him. Negan felt pieces of himself drop off. Rick yanked the bat up, tapping it against the truck just next to Negan's head. Hazel eyes speckled with gold darted around Rick face. 

He left him like that. All taken apart and close to tears. Rick loved doing that. When he got home, he engaged in small conversation with his Family. He amused Shane with some small witty comments. But Rick felt most at home alone in his small apartment on the upper floors of the factory. He almost collapsed on the clean bed, kicking off his boots and shuffling out of his belt. He took the scalpel out of his pocket. 

It went in the nightstand drawer. For later. He emptied his mind for sleep, recalling the need for an early rise the next morning. Negan and his growls never left his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to kudos and comment !


	4. Tears Of Bliss

Rick opened his pale eyes, blinking the leftover sleep away. It was still dark out. He had no intention to fall back to sleep, quickly pulling his pants on. He flicked on the light by the door, the whole apartment lighting up. Rick yawned and wiped his face with a hand, brushing over the rough beard. The beard had been getting a little out of control lately. Might need a trim. He moved to the small wardrobe, opening its doors and eyeing all the almost identical shirts before picking out a simple grey one. 

He stretched his back, groaning at the slight ache. A familiar young voice sounded in his head. "You're getting old!" It laughed. Rick smacked his temple twice, urging the innocent cackles to stop tormenting him. He let out a shaky breath, trying to ignore the voice. Rick took the coffee pot off the stove, pouring himself a full mug. The first bitter sip cleared his mind until the giggles were barely there anymore. For maybe fifteen minutes, Rick shuffled around his space, getting things together for the day. 

He fastened the heavy belt onto his waist, picking up the mug and taking a sip again. Rick walked over to his nightstand, rummaging through it’s drawer before taking his leather holster out and attaching it to his belt, hearing the _click_.

He tugged to make sure it wouldn't fall off. Rick picked up his pillow, to grab the Colt under it and slipped it into the holster. It was a lovely weapon but nothing could compare to his darling Lori. Or that gorgeous bat Negan had reluctantly given up to him. Rick tried to get a hold of his thoughts before they got too out of hand. He didn’t need to prolong the morning’s activities by jerking it in the shower. 

Rick took his final sip of coffee, downing the rest before putting the mug in the empty sink. He might’ve forgotten to eat yesterday. Shrugging the dusty coat on over his T-shirt, he left the room, flicking the light off. The empty hallway was a comforting sight. He knew people were beginning to stir on the lower floors, but Rick made it so he could have a whole floor to himself, save for the few extra rooms for the guards he had up here once in a while. There was an old meeting room a few doors down from Rick’s apartment. It wasn’t used for anything nowadays. 

He passed the room. Rick’s eyes glanced on a small storage room. It held only his beautiful Lori. But she didn’t need to be out yet. Too heavy to casually lug around. But Rick carrying her intimidated a fuck ton of people, which was pretty fucking funny. Rick quickly walked down the wide staircase, his boots clacking on the floor. He found Sanctuary incredibly comforting when people weren’t hustling around or running errands or dropping things off. 

The main floor was empty, minus the few guards and a familiar face across the railing from him. The man quickly took notice of him and didn’t say anything. Rick strolled over, hanging his arms off the railing to imitate Shane. “Hey.” 

“Hey. What you doin’ up? I know you ain’t an early riser, Shane.” He usually could be seen around at later hours of the morning. Rick was always up and around before sunrise. 

"Just woke up, Rick. Didn't feel like goin' back to bed." Rick hummed and moved on. Shane proved to not be very interesting lately. Rick thought he was doing it on purpose, to get Rick to leave him alone. And he left him alone. Rick left Shane on his railing, navigating the maze that Sanctuary was. You could get lost in the storage rooms alone. That was where he travelled. Despite the noise and the conflict, Sanctuary was his home. 

The voice protested, "I thought Georgia was your home, huh? Now it's a broken factory? What happened to you?" Rick tried his best to ignore him. He was pleased to see that there was no one here at the hours. Rick rummaged through metal crates, searching. This was the factory's room for things they happened to pick up. Things that didn’t have any other place. Michonne had put Negan's bat in here last night. It felt strange in his hands when he held it for the first time. 

Those same hands pulled it out of the box, studying the rough wrap of barbed wire around the top. It was a messy job, with blood stains that would probably stay forever on it. He propped it up on his shoulder, taking a few steps to see how it felt. Rick always had to lug Lori around because of the weight. He had found her in a shed on the road and gave her the name. She may've been heavy but she got more than the job done. Lori was his pride and joy, people quivered at the sight of her. More importantly, him with her. Most workers had seen what his good girl could do. Rick often whispered praise to his darling. Shane thought it was weird, expressing his concerns during drunk nights. Rick never dared agree. 

He would not praise this bat. There was nothing 'good' about it. It was rough, like brambles, and had many stains. The lack of grace made it- in its own way, beautiful. The dirt and grime and history attached to this piece of wood was delicious and that's when Rick knew he wasn't letting it go. 

Jessie opened her brown eyes. They matched her hair. Sunlight came through the one window of Negan's room. She was only there because he was gone, out on a run with Simon. Simon scared her a bit but he was nice. She climbed out of bed, yawning. Negan always said that if you didn't yawn or sneeze all day your head would explode. 

The thought reminded the girl of her daily routine. She hopped into the bathroom, wetting her toothbrush and squeezing toothpaste on it. Two minutes. As Jessie scrubbed, she thought to herself. Negan was on a run and wouldn't be able to be with her today. Laura or Arat might need help with something. Hopefully in the garden. Negan had said they were on this run searching specifically for extra food. 

The tension about supplies was different and Jessie didn't like it. Rick was mean and Negan didn't like him. And if Negan didn't like someone, Jessie didn't. He knew best. He had taken Lucille's bat- he had stolen it! And Jessie had tried to stop it but another mean man had grabbed her. If Negan hadn't stormed in, she didn't want to think about what would've happened. Rick had looked like he wanted to kill her, his fierce blue eyes never blinking. _They were the eyes of the man who had killed Lucille. Who had murdered her. _

Jessie put her toothbrush back, gulping down water to wash out the cold mint and the horrid thoughts. 

Negan shoved the overturned bookshelf against the door, hacking off a hand reaching blindly through the broken glass of the office door's window. Blood spilled out of the severed arm and all over him. An empty eye peered through the broken window. Negan shoved his knife through it, the walker releasing a groan before falling back. Simon was slamming the second floor windows open and craning his neck to see how far down the fall would be. 

The office was a bust. Someone had been using it to keep walkers penned in. Like a ranch. Whoever the guy had been, he was real dumb because once Negan opened a door a whole herd seemed to pour out. They were trapped in the break room now. The ceiling looked like it could cave in at any moment now. Simon had backed away from the windows. The ruckus they were making had drawn more monsters to the area. They were surrounded. 

"What do we do?" Negan began rummaging through drawers, silently laughing at the water cooler that was still in perfect condition. He came up with a granola bar and some ammunition. Simon started pulling drawers out and digging through them. He came up with four water bottles, the gun the ammunition hopefully went with, and another small pistol. Pretty alright for an office full of monsters. Negan looked at the open windows. 

"We jump." 

"Hell no. You're gonna have to push me out of that window before I jump." Negan looked at him, eyebrows raised. Simon got his message of _I will _ and shook his head. He threw his bag over his shoulder, adjusting the straps. His uncertain gray eyes flicked back to Negan's own. Glass behind them shattered and a cheekless head thrust through, moaning and grasping. And Simon was gone. The walker burst forward, falling over itself and the bookshelf. Negan didn't waste any time getting over his minor fear of heights and scrambled out the second floor window. 

The ground was hard and warm. Asphalt. His ankle felt numb and Negan tried to stand up from his position. His back was flat on the ground and killing him. "Fu-" A horn honking interrupted him. Simon was in their car already. More groans came from his right side. Walkers. Negan stood up, limping around to the passenger seat and climbing in. Simon sped off immediately. He didn't stop until they reached the abandoned house they were temporarily situated at. 

Simon closed the car door, going over to the other side and hooking Negan's arm over his shoulder. Negan winced and limped with the help of his friend. Simon shoved open the door and put him on the dusty couch. He pulled the man's pant leg up. 

"Be careful." He didn't look up. 

"I'm always careful. It's all swollen, stay there." Negan didn't like to be taken care of but his leg had transitioned from being numb to throbbing with pain. Simon put his duffel bag on the counter. Negan tried to stand and walk, only making it about two steps before collapsing. Simon sighed, crouching down to his level to pull the man back up. Negan didn’t struggle when his friend propped his foot- which now felt like it was on fire- onto a pillow. "Just... rest, Negan." He grumbled and turned his head over, shutting his eyes and falling asleep. 

She reckoned it was the anger. The anger that gave her the idea. Rick had taken what seemed like the last memory of Lucille. Jessie was sitting on the porch, watching nothing. Rick and his group would come next week to collect what they hadn't found. He had trucks and people. They were sure to be keeping guard, making sure no one slipped on. 

_ Oh but what would Negan say? If he knew you were gone, his heart would break into a million pieces.  _ Jessie didn't want that. She didn't want to stress him out more. But Rick and Lucille's bat was more important. _I could kill him. Everything will be fine after I kill him. Simple. They'll leave us alone. _ Jessie felt very mature planning her little break-in. Her innocent mind was sheltering her from all the scary, realistic possibilities. 

But ignorance is bliss. 


	5. When A Door Closes, You Break It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie takes action.

She took a deep breath, pulling the bandana up and over her mouth and nose. Maybe starting a fire in the middle of the street was a bad idea. And by the gates, where anybody could see her, that was _worse. _ Jessie wanted the guards to see the _ fire _not her. The bottle was in one hand and a lighter in the other. She had seen Simon do this before and he had fallen backwards from the explosion. He must’ve been standing too close. Jessie remembered Negan had to drag him off into safety, shaking his head. That was a weird day. 

A muscular man with a bandana and flaming red hair stood tall next to the truck. He had an automatic rifle and a sour expression. Jessie just had her lighter and a sliver of naive hope. Rick's people were starting to leave. Jessie had drifted away from Arat and Laura for this. They would soon find her missing and everyone would probably go into a panic. 

"C'mon!" People were getting in the trucks now. Jessie was behind a bush, breathing hard and fast. She lit the end of the piece of cloth in the bottle, quickly throwing it out into the street. The small explosion caused a ruckus, both Alexandrians and non Alexandrians alike freaking out. Jessie ducked behind a truck, watching the ginger man go to stop the fire. Jessie felt awesome. She sprinted towards the truck, heaving herself up with tiny arms and tucking behind a box. Curling herself into a ball, she hoped and prayed that no one would find her until she was ready. The yells died down. A man with what Negan called a redneck accent was still screaming at what sounded like Laura. She was protesting that she didn't know where it had come from. The redneck made a spitting sound and she heard the clack of shoes. 

The truck started. Jessie felt like fire was flowing through her bloodstream and into her heart. 

=

The truck was cold. The weather was getting warmer but the metal floor and walls were freezing. She shivered and crouched down to the ground. Jessie reached with shivering hands into one of the boxes. Liquor. She rummaged through another box. Various cans. Jessie dug until she found a spray can of some sort, shaking it up and down. That would work. She was too tiny for the bigger guns in a different box. 

Jessie could see gates out the truck door. Now fence. And finally more trucks. A yell came from the front of the truck. She was here. Rick must be close by. Jessie's heart was going a mile a minute. She hid behind a box, peeking every other second. Finally a man came to the door. He dug through the boxes, making sure everything was there. His brown eyes landed on her. 

"The fuck?" 

She leaped out, spraying the can above her lighter. The flames got the man's face almost immediately. She recognized him from before. Jessie pushed back, making the man fall onto the dirty ground, the DIY flamethrower still spraying. He shrieked, writhing and clawing forward. His face was practically burnt off, flakes of skin peeling. Jessie lifted her can, thrusting it forward to keep off the other people. A tall man with black hair shoved her to the ground and pinned her. Jessie bit his forearm with as much strength she could muster. He cried out and punched her. 

Jessie released a shrill cry, struggling to move away. Her nose felt horrible, her face felt horrible. _ This was a bad idea. This man's going to kill you and Negan won't even know. He'll- _

"** _Shane!_ **

Jessie crawled away after the man moved to stand. He kicked the can of hairspray away. Rick yanked his collar forward, pulling the gun away. Jessie hadn’t realised the man had a gun until now. She shakingly raised her lighter in a last minute attempt to defend herself. Rick raised an eyebrow and spoke in his strange voice. 

“Now, what do you think that’ll do, huh? You gonna set me on fire? Gimme-” He snatched the lighter out of her hands, tucking it into a pocket. Rick moved so fast she couldn’t even tell what was happening. The man had a stern expression and piercing eyes. He’s what Negan called a “fuckin’ meglomaniac icicle eyes motherfucker” Jessie had heard him talking to Arat before he left for the run with Simon. 

Rick didn’t like fire. He found it almost ironic that Shane was involved with a situation with fire. 

“Not really ironic to me, huh?” _Shut up. _

"Shut up."

The girl looked confused and that’s when Rick realized he had responded to the voice aloud. He shook it off and grabbed the girl’s collar to make sure she didn’t do anything stupid. She whimpered. Rick hated himself for having a protective instinct. No matter how hard he tried, the girl’s direct action against him reminded Rick of Carl-

_ No. _

“Shane, you’re in charge. I’m gonna have to show this kiddo how things work around here. Clean up this mess,” Rick gestured to Spencer and his burnt ass face, trying not to look at him. The peeling skin dragged him back down memory lane kicking and screaming. 

_ Shane had gotten him out near the forest. Rick had stabbed him with tears in his eyes and sobs in his throat. He had cried over his best friend’s body. Shane had released rasping breaths, desperate for air. Rick only realised he was still alive when they started running. The herd had come out of nowhere, surprising them both. Rick didn’t even think about slinging his arm under Shane’s, he just did. _

_ Shane had squirmed out of his arm and into the farmhouse. Everything else had been burning. Coward. Rick had run all over, screaming for his family. But it had been too late. “Loriiiiiiiiiii! Caaaaaaaaaarlllllll!” Luckily, Rick had his revolver clutched tightly in one trembling hand- the other anxiously running through his hair. The knife he tried to stab Shane with was lost in the field. It would’ve been useful know, flame covered walkers trying to ambush him at every second. But Rick was quick, quick like a bunny in a burning forest when every other hop was a trap. _

_ He didn’t dare try to recognize the burning faces, too scared to see his own family groaning back at him. Too many walkers were gaining on him, forcing Rick to draw more attention to himself by shooting one in the forehead. Curious grunts came from all directions.That didn’t stop Rick. “Loriiii! Carl…” The boy’s familiar sheriff’s hat came into view when Rick turned toward the barn. He was kneeling over something- or someone- with a group of… walkers. Rick stepped forward, shooting another walker in the head. Bad idea. Carl stood up and turned around. Only it wasn’t Carl. His son’s face was peeling and burnt, the boy’s nose completely gone. The edges of his hat were on fire and fabric dropped off and around. The Carl-Walker lurched toward him. Rick didn’t move. He couldn’t move. Fire burned all around them. Rick stepped back, reality practically knocking the wind out of him. _

_ Carl was dead. His son was currently covered in blood- Rick didn’t know whose, and limping towards him, getting closer every second. Rick didn’t wanna kill him... He wouldn’t dare. Rick retreated _ _ back to the farmhouse, quickly slamming the door closed behind him. _ _ Shane was sitting at the small table, head in his arms. Lori was nowhere to be found. Rick let himself sob, curling his hands into his hair and pulling hard enough that strands fell to the floor. _

_ Rick could have saved him. If _ Shane _ hadn’t… Rick turned coldly to look at the man sitting at the table. He was crying too but Rick felt no sympathy for him. It was his _ ** _fucking_ ** _ fault. Rick could’ve saved them. Rick could kill him, he could kill him right here and now and drag his body into the fire, blaming it on a walker. But he didn’t. He just stood there and sobbed. The fire didn’t exist. Shane didn’t exist. Nothing existed except for Rick and his sobs and his memories. _

Rick grabbed the kid’s collar, pulling her along. He was even more angry now. They were on the main floor. Rick tugged her up the stairs after him. People looked curiously at him dragging a child up the stairs. They should mind their goddamn business, Rick thought. They reached the balcony and Rick came to a stop in front of the metal railing. The girl tried to pull away and Rick let her. She didn’t run and tried to elbow him in the stomach. He grabbed her tiny arm- she was younger than Carl- and held her still. Eventually the kid gave up and stopped moving. Much better. 

“Who are you and why are you here?” He didn’t let her answer. “I know you’re Negan’s kid, but I don’t know your name. Let’s start with that.”

“I’m gonna kill you, you rat.” 

Rick was a patient man. “What’s your name? I won’t ask again. And I see you have your father’s charm.” 

“I said-”

Rick groaned, running his free hand over his face. Jesus fuck. “Listen kid, can you _ please _cooperate with me here. Please. It’s just a name. Don’t fucking push me.” She didn’t say anything to that. The kid just glared at her. 

“Jessie.” 

“There we go! Thank you! That wasn’t that hard, was it now?” She shook her head no. “Ok. Now that’s over and done with. Why are you here? To kill me?” Jessie nodded. “That takes some guts, kid. And with determination like yours… I was pretty scared back there when you were totin’’ around that little makeshift flamethrower thing.” That was a semi-lie. But the girl almost looked proud of herself. 

“It’s just hairspray, I think.” Rick hummed, releasing his grip on Jessie’’s arms. She didn’t try to run this time. Stupid. 

“Walk with me.” He put a hand on her shoulder, leading her down the stairs and onto the main floor. People stared before getting back to work. Rick pointed out various people and told her what they were doing and what jobs in Sanctuary consisted of. He tried to explain the point system but she probably didn’t know how to multiply fractions so… forget it. 

Jessie pointed to people getting ready to go out. “What do they do?” The men and women were dressed peculiarly, in all black with only knives, rope and walkies. They had just discovered another community not far from Negan’s. It was surrounded by walls. The people there seemed to have it good. 

“They run. They’re runners.”

“For supplies? Wouldn’t they need more gear?” Smart kid.

“No. They go out to torment other groups. Like they did with yours.” He hoped the girl remembered waking up to discover some of her friends and family with their throats slit and the pantry in shambles. She didn’t say anything. Rick grinned and steered her away. He loved scaring people. Reminding them of his power. Where would he put this kid? _ Negan’s _kid. She was the perfect bargaining chip. Somewhere in plain sight, where- when he got him there- Negan couldn’t seem to find. She would be so close yet so far. Rick hit the button for the factory’s elevator. 

“Where are you taking me?” Rick didn’t answer. The elevator reached the main floor, the gate clanging onto the floor. He let her go for a second to pull it up so they could step in. He pulled her into the small, dark space. Rick pulled the gate down again and pushed the button. The elevator rose slowly, metallic sounds in the background. She moved out of his grip, looking at the walls- inspecting. Rick counted the floors. 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, _**ding. **_He took her by the shoulder again, trying to be gentle. “Where are we going? Let me go, you prick!” He walked quickly, wanting to get this kid off his hands. 

He shoved open the door of the old meeting room, quickly taking in the surroundings and throwing her in. She quickly started banging on the door. “Let me out! Let me out! Let me…” Rick almost felt bad for her. Part of him wanted to help raise the kid… Negan’s kid. Negan’s kid… Fuck. Rick let his mind wander, knowing he couldn’t be thinking about this sort of stuff all the time. 

What if he was nice to the man? What if he was kind… And Negan forgave him for whatever the fuck reason. Daydreams didn’t have to make sense. Rick pictured gently kissing the man all over, hearing his giggles. He wanted to make him feel good and loved in this daydream… It starkly contrasted to his... rougher ones. Rick practically skipped off to his room. This day was going great. He shut the door and went straight to the kitchen, quickly pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Rick sunk into his armchair, mind lost in an unattainable fantasy of raising Jessie with Negan. God, he was such a mess. 

Rick never expected his obsession with Negan to grow this… _**romantic**_. 


	6. The Path of Totality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A total eclipse occurs when the dark silhouette of the Moon completely obscures the intensely bright light of the Sun, allowing the much fainter solar corona to be visible. During any one eclipse, totality occurs at best only in a narrow track on the surface of Earth. This narrow track is called the path of totality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time. Next chapter will be much more eventful with the enc of this fic closing in. Crazy....

Laura and Gary had assured her that Negan would react better if Arat told him first. At first she had protested, not wanting to make anything worse. But Gary wasn’t the best at talking and Laura and Negan were never that close. But Arat had seen him at most of his lowest points. They trusted each other more than anything. What was this to add to the pile of tragedies they already had behind them?

“Jessie’s gone.” The girl was usually one of the first people to greet him when he got back from a run safe. Arat wouldn't word it as “greet” and more as Jessie sprinting up to Negan and giving him a bear hug. Simon got snappy that no one treated  _ him  _ like that. But when Laura tried to jokingly hug him, he had squirmed away grumbling. 

Negan's mouth hung open almost as he couldn't believe what she had just said. His glazed eyes quickly filled with tears as he sputtered, “What happened?” His deep voice was raspy, like he didn’t want to know the answer. Arat put a gentle hand on one of his trembling shoulders. God, she felt bad. But she felt worse for not keeping a proper eye on Jessie. 

“I… I don’t know. Maybe one of Rick’s people took her? There was a fire- a small one- Then she was gone. Negan…” He looked up, the only clear spots on his dusty face were tear trails. Simon wasn’t anywhere to be found, probably already dropping things off at the armory. Gavin would tell him there. 

"We have to get her back. I- I can't-" Arat enveloped Negan in a tight embrace, threading a hand through his crusty hair. Him and Simon had been on that run for a while and Negan's hair was stiff. His face was dirty and he was visibly limping. His sobs had begun to turn into short wails. Arat turned her face toward Laura who was on the side, watching Negan break down. Laura looked like she was crying. Negan pulled away, his breath hitching. He couldn't speak, gesturing a hand. "Anoth- Another piece go- gone!" He started sobbing nonsense. Arat tugged him gently to make him walk. Negan got the message and began to slowly slink in the direction of his house. Arat followed close behind. She glanced in Simon's direction, seeing him with Gary. He looked devastated. 

Negan's house was usually a friendly environment. Alexandria usually gathered there to have meetings. Arat, Negan, and Simon stood around looking important while people questioned them about the latest problem. Jessie didn't butt in much but she was always in the background, getting a glass of water or just listening to the conversation. No sign of her now. Negan pushed his bathroom door open, sloppily collapsing over the toilet bowl. 

Arat pulled his sticky hair out of the way while he threw up, sobs getting mixed up in there. Negan had let only Simon and Arat see him like this. He spit into the toilet bowl, turning away and curling his head into Arat’s shoulder again. 

“We’ll get her back. We will.” 

Negan jumped from the loud honk that came from outside. Arat hushed him, rubbing his back to calm him down again. “Stay here. I’ll take care of it.” She pulled away, Negan still slouching over the toilet bowl. 

His wheezing voice spoke up. “What if it’s Rick? Don’t go. Wait-” He began to stand. Arat assured him she would be fine.  _ Rick doesn’t scare me.  _

_ But he scares Negan.  _

“Get cleaned up as best you can.” 

=

“How fucking ironic is this.” Rick snapped loudly. “Here I am, up your asses  _ again _ ! All because of your brave leader’s dumb kid. I know y’all don’t want me here. Hell, I don’t wanna be here. I just need  _ one  _ little thing and you’ll have me off your hands. Ah!” One of Negan’s little friends came scurrying up to him. He frowned, stretching his neck to search for the man himself. “Where is he?” The woman didn't say anything. 

"What do you want?" Rick was completely  _ done  _ with this groups attitude. 

"Negan, where is he?" She opened her mouth to speak when Rick saw the mess of a man stumble around a corner. He was dirty. Must've just gotten back from a run. The woman looked upset from seeing him- worried even. Rick took his arm once he got close enough and pulled him aside. him even closer. His mouth was right next to the man’s ear. The woman looked uneasy. Rick chuckled humorlessly. “Don’t worry,” He hissed right in the man’s ear. “I’ll take good care of him.” Negan dropped his head down. In shame, in something else, Rick didn’t know. But he was going to find out. 

“Listen, your kiddo decided to sneak into my home. You two wanna know what she did?” Negan didn’t say anything. “Well I’ll tell ya,” He pointed at Negan. “This bitch’s kid snuck in on a truck, set one of my men’s  _ faces _ on  _ fire _ and what did I do?” Rick pointed at no one in particular. “I- like the  _ angel  _ I am- I didn’t kill her, I didn’t hurt her. No…” He took Negan’s face in one hand, pulling him up so they were inches away. “I hid her. And Negan here…” He brushed away a tear. “Is gonna find her. I love games.” Negan sighed and closed his eyes. Hmm?

“Oh unless you want someone else to come, hmm? Think about that.” Negan didn’t say anything to that. Rick smiled. “Good boy. A good old fashioned game of hide and seek.” He clapped the man on the shoulders. Negan’s normally slick hair was covered in nasty shit. “You need a shower. C’mon.” Negan squirmed until Rick threw him into the car’s passenger seat. He got in on the other side and slammed the door, waving to the very distraught woman before backing out of Alexandria and speeding down the road. 

= 

Sanctuary was, to say the least, a drive. Negan had fallen asleep at one point. Rick decided he had tormented the man enough for one day, he should let him rest. Rick didn’t know  _ why  _ he thought that- usually everything he did was for himself. And he wanted to irritate Negan more. But the light snores were enough to convince him. Rick almost hated himself for thinking that. But he kept driving, keeping an eye on Negan to make sure he didn’t try to jump out of the car or anything. 

Rick was angry as hell, having to drive all the way out to Alexandria to pick up some asshole and then drive all the way back to Sanctuary. Bullshit.  _ Negan’s worth it.  _ Sure, why not. Rick continued driving in silence. 

“What happened to you? Tormenting poor innocent people? Jesus.”

Rick shook his head. Not this shit again. He flicked his eyes over to Negan’s sleeping form. His head was resting on the windowsill. He probably wouldn’t be able to hear him. 

“Not my fault.”

“Oh sure.” The voice laughed. “Then who’s fault is it,  _ Dad _ .” He frowned. 

“Stop it.” 

“I’m not doing this. This is all you. Would you rather I be someone else, hmm?” Rick didn’t say anything. Too <strike>scared</strike> angry. 

…

“Is this better, honey.” 

“ _ Stop it. _ ” 

“No. Now, Sweetheart,” Rick recognized the female voice immediately. He almost started crying.  _ Such a long time…  _ “That’s what I thought, Baby.” Rick slapped himself, forcing Lori’s voice to go back to whatever dark hole it came from. 

Negan still hadn’t awoken. Rick took a deep breath which might’ve been a yawn. He tried to keep his mind from going down that horrible road it always did late at night. But it went there anyway. 

_ Rick crept up to the body. Shane had pulled Carl’s away and buried him early in the morning. Rick had been passed out on the other side of the table. Rick had cried himself to sleep that night. He felt the tears drip down his cheeks again after turning over a burnt corpse.  _

_ Her long, soft hair was gone. Lori’s neck was bent practically backwards. Her pale skin was burnt to a crisp like all the other corpses. And the wounds on her chest and stomach made Rick have to lean over another body to puke out his guts, knowing this was the exact body Carl and the group of walkers had been bent over. He started crying again, the tears getting mixed up with spit. He stumbled away, raspy sobs escaping his throat before collapsing into someone’s arms. Rick didn’t know who but their body was warm. He sobbed into their neck, only hearing the familiar “Shhh…” before realizing it was Shane.  _

= 

“Wake up!” Negan flinched and snapped his eyes open. Rick on the other side of him and the car door was open. “C’mon, Sugar, get up. Want me to carry you?” He had to be joking. Where was Jessie? “I will. Get. Up.  _ Now. _ ” Negan grumbled out of the car and slammed the door, suddenly realizing him and Rick’s height difference. The shorter man looked up at him and yanked his arm again. They were inside a giant factory room in no time. Rick stopped them at the railing. 

“Take a long hard look. You won’t be seeing this floor for a while.” Negan was just about to ask why when Rick took him to the side, opening double doors that led to the stairs.  _ Shit, that’s a lot of stairs _ . “C’mon, Darlin’, start climbin’.” 

Negan sighed and started on the first flight. He could feel eyes on his back, piercing through him. 


	7. The King's Chambers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is more than happy to have Negan around his finger. Negan has some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 was originally gonna be SUPER LONG but i figured it would be better if i split it up into two parts... Enjoy :D chapter 8 will be up soon >:)

Negan collapsed on the… twelveth flight of stairs? He had stopped counting by the fifth. Or was it sixth? Rick pulled him up by the collar before dropping him onto the next stair. He cried out from the pain before pushing himself up. The madman chuckled from behind him, pulling Negan further up the stairs with a rough hand. His raspy voice hissed into Negan’s ear. “Listen Darlin’,” Rick’s thick accent made the ‘Darlin’’ kind of sound like ‘Darlene’. Negan found it a bit amusing. Rick yanked him up the stairs, his feet dragging over the ground. 

He yelled only for Rick to drop him again. Negan had a full view of Rick’s boots from the ground. They clacked in front of a door, and he took out some key and unlocked it. Negan tried to get up and retreat before Rick grabbed his dusty collar and pulled him through. Rick kicked the door closed and gave him one, two slaps. His cheeks stung and his eyes quickly filled with tears from the humiliation. Rick grinned and dragged him through the long hallway. Negan tried to struggle but ultimely gave up. There were some doors here and there but it was mostly empty. Rick pushed him through one, quickly slamming it behind them. 

Negan had no strength left. The stairs, Rick, and his earlier crying episode had taken all the energy out of him. But he still tried to get up, pulling himself backwards and bumping into a wardrobe. Rick clicked the lock shut and smirked. Negan’s instincts screamed at him to run, or fight, or cry but he just sat there shaking. Rick didn’t say anything and moved to his nightstand, which was behind Negan. Rick didn’t try to hurt him but unfastened the holster that was attached to his belt and put it in the nightstand’s drawer. 

Negan watched him curiously as the man strolled over to the other side of the room, unbuckling the belt Negan had never seen him without and put it into a dresser. Negan coughed roughly, blinking away the need to sleep. Rick was calm, too calm. He stripped off that dumb jacket he always wore and walked back to Negan’s side of the room. He opened the wardrobe and hung the jacket up. Rick looked at him, cocking his head at Negan’s position on the floor. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you.” Funny he said that, having slapped and dragged him across the hallways less than five minutes ago. “Trust me. I want you to be the most comfortable you can be here.” Negan didn’t relax. Rick stuck his hand out and Negan reluctantly took it, his legs and arms and everything killing him. He still limped from the incident on his last run. Rick pulled him up and Negan quickly let go, not wanting to touch him anymore than he had to. Rick gestured a thumb towards another door. “Go ahead, clean yourself up. You look like hell and smell worse.” Negan rolled his eyes at the comment but entered the bathroom, quickly closing and locking the door. 

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, Jesus!” Rick yelled from outside. He must’ve heard the click of the lock. Negan ignored his grumbles and stripped off his leather jacket, joints aching. He looked at his surroundings, turning the shower’s knob to the right and waiting. The bathroom was pretty nice for a factory. But Rick’s apartment was pretty good by itself. Negan looked at himself in the mirror. Rick was right. He looked like he’d been through hell and back. Negan tried running a hand through his usually soft hair and found it was stiff and clumpy. He felt grosser than he looked. 

Negan turned away from the mirror and began to take off more clothes. His shirt went first. He could see fading scars on his body. Negan kicked off his boots into a corner and stripped his pants off, grunting. His ankle hurt  _ so bad _ and his legs burned and everything felt disgusting and horrible and Rick was out there and Jessie was somewhere, probably dead and-

He stopped himself mid thought. Negan had noticed he’d been doing that a lot lately. He didn’t wanna think about anything. Just the shower. He took his boxer briefs off, throwing them in the corner alongside the rest of his clothes. 

The shower was scalding hot just how he liked it. Negan shook his head, dirt already flying off his hair and into the drain. Gross. He took the bar of soap from it’s mini counter, scrubbing all over his body to get all the nasty shit off. There was a  _ lot  _ of nasty shit. Hot showers always calmed him down. Even if he was stuck in this mess the water all over his body was warm and safe. The thought that it was probably Rick’s soap didn’t even bother him. He put it down anyway. The water didn’t really do anything to the mess that his hair was. Negan found a bottle that said shampoo and poured some of it all over his hand, immediately scrubbing into his hair. Mud and dirt started falling out onto the floor. Negan thought he saw a fucking  _ leaf _ too. He didn’t want to find out. 

Rick didn’t have any conditioner, which didn’t surprise Negan at all, considering the mess that the man’s hair was. He didn’t stop scrubbing until it seemed that all the shit in his hair and on his body was no more. He shook his hair out like a wet dog and stood in the shower, just savoring the heat. Jessie was here, in this factory, and Negan was going to save her. He didn’t care what crazy shit he had to do, he was getting her back. 

**Knock, knock. ** “Taking a while in there! You jerking off or somethin’?” Negan snarled and shut the shower off, quickly getting out. He pulled his dirty clothes on, trying to ignore the way they felt. Negan left his jacket off and opened the door. Rick was right next to it. He was grinning but Negan pushed past him. Rick grumbled a little. He turned around. Rick didn’t look happy with him. “Don’t piss me off.” He considered being annoying but decided against it, not wanting to be slapped again. Just being here was humiliating enough. 

“At least you’re all clean now.” Rick walked over to him and curled his cold hands into Negan’s hair. He tried to move away but Rick tugged hard enough to make him cry out. He squirmed and  _ thrashed  _ out of the way. Rick’s short nails uncomfortably dug into the back of his head. He let go, sighing. “Oh alright…” He shook his head like Negan was the one being irrational. How far would Rick’s patience go to? What would happen if Negan crossed a line? Rick honest to god scared him because Negan didn’t know what would happen if he did something “wrong”

Rick took Negan’s jacket from him. “Wait-” But the man just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and hung it up in the wardrobe. He glanced at his watch, shaking his head. “Damn, it’s almost dark. You sure took your time in there.” The suggestions practically made Negan wanna puke. He sighed and awkwardly stood there, hair still dripping. He’d been wearing these clothes for more than a week now but it was better than anything Rick could give him. “Hun, sit. Now.” Negan sat down much to Rick’s pleasure. “Good.” 

He leaned forward, across the small kitchen table. “So fun that I’ve got you here…” He sounded like the dog that had the fox between it’s teeth. Like a predator. Rick’s canines were sharp, sharper than anything he’d ever seen. Negan tried not to pay attention to them and involuntarily yawned. His archenemy across from him smiled. “Tired already, Honey... You should get some rest…” He got up and was suddenly too close to Negan. Too close for comort. Negan felt as thought he would pass out. Rick tried to pull Negan out of the chair. 

“Wait!” Rick stopped and let go. “Wait… I’m here for Jessie…” Rick scowled as if being reminded that he had kidnapped her. 

“Yeah what about her.”

“I’ll play your game…” Rick’s eyes sparkled. “But at least gimme a hint?” Negan looked him straight in his icicle eyes. “Please?” Negan had an idea. Gears were turning in his mind at the word. Ideas were turning into thoughts and thoughts were turning into a plan. 

Rick blinked. Negan could’ve smiled but that would’ve ruined everything. He just sat there and looked helpless. Fuck yeah. Rick’s ear to ear smile returned. He started tapping a finger against the counter. “Alright…” Negan leaned forward to hear him. “Here’s your hint. She’s so close but yet so far.” Negan’s face dropped. 

“You fucking kidding me?” 

“Nope.”

“That’s complete bullshit.” Rick shrugged. 

“It’s the truth.” Negan shook his head and yawned again, stretching his arms up. He was pleased to see Rick’s eyes dart down toward the little patch of exposed skin above his waistline. Pleased and terrified. This plan would have to work. Jessie was counting on him. 

Rick clapped his hands together. “Well then. Sugar, I would love to chat with you for a lil bit but I’m afraid we gotta hit the hay. Big day tomorrow!” Negan frowned. He couldn’t be doe eyed all the time, then he wouldn’t be convincing. Rick kicked his worn boots off. He unbuckled his pants and turned toward Negan. Negan felt a wave of nausea, stumbling backwards.  _ No.  _ Rick took a step forward. He felt sick, trying to call out. 

Rick burst into laughter before waving it off. Negan hated that Rick could just… do that. He could turn Negan into a weak little animal, scared for it’s life. “Just a little fun, don’t get your panties in a twist. Get in bed.” Rick climbed into his bed before patting the space next to him. Negan noticed himself shaking before flicking the light out and taking his own pants off, grateful for the cover of darkness. He took his place beside Rick and turned around to face the wall. 

Rick snaked an arm around him. Negan almost had a heart attack right then and there. Rick must’ve noticed his jump because he laughed into his ear. “Calm down, Honey. I ain’t gonna hurt you. Don’t get too riled up.” Negan squirmed in Rick’s grip.  His plan could take a while. But Rick seemed horribly impatient. He could take advantage of that and get the upper hand. Negan could flip their whole dynamic upside down and around without Rick knowing a damn thing. It was perfect. Negan could already picture Rick with his guts spilling around him. And it was the  _ prettiest  _ picture. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i fINALLY incorporated the whole "reign" thing... took me long enough dfghsjdfv


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😗✌️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse if this is really bad, all of it's from december GHDJKHGF

**Day One: Sleep**  
Negan shifted in his sleep and blinked his eyes open. He didn’t feel the weight of Rick’s strong arms around him. He snapped his eyes open to find that his “captor” wasn’t beside him. He practically  _ leapt  _ up and pulled the door handle. 

Fuck. 

Locked. He should’ve expected that, but Negan half asleep wasn’t the same as Negan fully awake. He shook the handle some more, as if expecting it would be open now.  _ Asshole must’ve locked it from the outside.  _ He huffed and turned around. There was a piece of paper stuck on the fridge with a magnet. Negan tore it off, eyes quickly scanning what was on it. 

_ I’ll be back around 3. Keep yourself occupied.  _

_ \- Rick _

What time was it now? He all but threw the note on the counter. Negan collapsed in the armchair next to Rick’s bed. Fucking maniac. What was happening back home? Was everyone ok? God… Rick had fucked up everything just to get his hands on Negan. It was his fault that Jessie was here. Or dead. Or starving. He stood up and started pacing to calm down. At least Rick was gone for now. He could barely deal with his arms wrapped around him at night. 

But Negan could easily manipulate Rick. Rick was always running his mouth about how “patient” he was. It seemed as though Rick’s patience would run out, like all things. Rick wanted him to submit. Negan just wanted to go home. He could play Rick like a damn fiddle to get what they both wanted. Or just get Rick to see what Negan wanted him to see. 

He stopped pacing and climbed back into bed, tugging the blanket closer. It didn’t seem like there was anything else to do besides sleep. And plus- Negan could use some rest. He was tired even though he had just woken up. Negan snuggled closer to the blanket, appreciating being alone more than anything. 

…

“Wow Darlin’. You look utterly delicious from up here. Stop pretending you’re asleep. We need to talk.” Negan shot up, Rick’s voice snapped him out of a rare moment of comfort. His stupid face was right there. He was grinning. Negan asked what was so funny but only received “Get up.” as an answer.

Negan stood, not liking the way Rick’s eyes raked over his exposed flesh. “You’re much prettier in the light now.” He almost forgot the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants. Rick irritated him but the neverending compliments aimed toward his appearance left a very strange feeling in his chest. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just a strange one. 

“Really? Well I found you much more tolerable without having to see your face last night.” Rick looked more than amused, cracking a dangerous smile and slivering closer. Negan felt a firm hand hook under his lower thigh and squeeze. Jesus, Rick was one of a kind. Claimed he had the patience of a monk but could barely keep his hands off of him. 

“I’m sure you’ll get used to my gorgeous face eventually.”

Negan said nothing about the firm grip on his leg. “I’m surprised even you did. If I had to look at  _ that _ everyday I wouldn’t know what to do.” Rick mimicked what looked to be a  _ pout  _ and let Negan be. His grip was gone and Negan positively  _ hated _ himself for missing the feeling. It had been a long time since anyone had touched or looked at him like this. Or  _ wanted  _ him. Sure, some random people in Alexandria had bent over for him sometimes but none had really wanted  _ him.  _ They’d all just wanted  _ someone _ . Some _ thing _ . Even the random fucks after Lucille. Rick wanted to fuck him. But it was different. It was different and they both knew it. 

Rick’s twisted obsession with Negan was… validating. It made him feel needed wanted. It really  _ had _ been a long time since someone had given him this much sexual attention. Negan hated it and loved it at the same time, the fucked up and irrational part of his mind showing it’s true colors now. Disgusting. He felt like a desperate little animal. Half of his mind screamed  _ caught, caught, caught! _ and the other half bathed in the attention Rick showered him in. 

“You sleep for the whole day? Damn… Probably needed the rest…" What time  _ was  _ it? He remembered waking up in the morning and then passing out right after… Jesus. He did sleep for the whole fucking day. 

Negan interrupted Rick to ask: “What time is it?” The man didn’t look pleased with his interruption but answered him. 

“Around 5. Why? You got someplace to be?”  _ If you want your plan to work, you gotta do what he wants.  _ He blinked away, looking at the ground. “I need to talk to you anyway. Sit.” Rick moved to the small kitchen table and sat at the nearest wooden chair. He snapped at the other one, a gesture for Negan to sit. Negan sat and tapped his fingers. Rick leaned forward. “Tomorrow you’re working downstairs. Laundry duty. Your kid told me that back home you worked in the garden. I would put you there but it’s full. So many people wanna be outside in the fresh air that there’s no more spots left.” 

Negan’s head whipped up at the words of ‘your kid’. “What? Jessie told you I worked in the garden? Where…?” He sounded helpless. Rick smirked and shook his head. 

“That got your attention now, didn’t it?” Asshole. Rick didn’t say anything else and continued speaking like nothing had happened. “Anyway, you’ll be working with laundry until about 3 in the afternoon. I’ll have someone to come collect you then.” Negan stuttered to ask about Jessie but gave up, facing that he would have no more ‘help’ or ‘hints’ from Rick. Instead, he wordlessly nodded. Jessie was somewhere in this shithole and Rick was taunting him.  _ So close yet so far…  _ The words echoed in his mind. Rick’s “game” would end when Negan rescued Jessie. Or would it? Would the man just take her away  _ again _ . God… Negan re _ fused _ to think she could have already met a cruel fate at the hands of someone here. 

Rick clapped his hands together

_ “I have a feeling y’all are going to be so much fun…”  _

Negan tried not to think about that. 

“Anyway, since you slept for the whole day I’m assuming you didn’t eat?” Negan hadn’t even thought about that. But when he did, the hunger settled in. His stomach seemed to rumble a little. Damnit. Rick probably heard it because he chuckled and said, “I thought so. There’s always some small stuff in here, I’ll find somethin’.”  _ What’s the chance of Rick poisoning me?  _

He would’ve spit out some snarky comment if one came to mind. But Negan hadn’t truly been himself since Rick first showed up. Since Lucille died. He had been cheerful and funny and even  _ happy _ . Not scared out of his mind for his friends- for his  _ family. _

Rick seemed to be rummaging around in the lower cabinets. He came up with some boxed macaroni and cheese. “Hopefully that hasn’t expired in the past 4 years.” Rick looked at him peculiarly. 

“You keep count?” He took out a pot, starting the preparations for the small meal. 

“I guess. I’m kinda just measuring it with how old I feel. How grey my hairs goin’...” Bullshit.

“Damn. I’ve never thought about how long it’s been since the worlds been normal.” 

_ Exactly 3 years, 8 months, and 13 days.  _

= 

Negan exchanged casual conversation with Rick while he cooked and all the while during dinner. They didn’t have any milk so the mac and cheese was a little dry. He didn’t mind, food was food. 

Rick was in the shower now. Negan could hear the water running. Being friendly with Rick was not an easy task. Rick just talked in a way that drove Negan insane and  _ not _ in a good way. His cold eyes seemed to wander too much. Sometimes, he smiled when there was nothing to smile about. Negan could go on. But he could deal with some comments and Rick licking his lips too much if it meant he could get the man to trust him. Make him think Negan  _ liked  _ him. Or was willing to fuck him; Negan didn’t exactly know what Rick wanted. He just knew that Jessie was counting on him to rescue her. 

The water stopped. Negan picked up Rick’s silver watch (it was on the nightstand) and checked the time. Around 7. He sighed and put it back. Rick came out of the bathroom, towel barely around his waist, glanced at Negan and made his way over to the dresser on the other side of the room. Negan averted his eyes as Rick dropped his towel. 

Rick didn’t say anything and went over to the wardrobe right next to the bed where Negan was sitting, now wearing boxers. He had a very defined back. Rick took out a white shirt and pulled it over his head, turning around to face Negan. When he saw that the older man was looking, he cockily smiled. “Like what ya see? You’re staring.” Negan glanced away with the surprising realization that he  _ was _ staring. That wasn’t fake. Rick was almost pretty in a sense. If you didn’t count his disgusting attitude and kidnapping hobby, he wasn’t that bad.

Rick hummed and just stood there. “What?” Negan bounced his leg, unable to stop himself. “Why’re you lookin’ at me?” 

Negan reached out to Rick’s left hand. He cradled it before wrapping his fingers around Rick’s ring finger, tapping the gold band there. “Who’s this?” Rick looked at his hand before back at Negan again. His eyes darted all over Negan’s face, probably looking for the reason why he would want to know. 

“No one you would know. C’mon, bed.” Rick nudged his hand away and pulled him into bed. Negan barely noticed he was flipped over until the bed hit his back and Rick was above him. He had a tight grip on his wrists and a leg spreading Negan’s thighs apart. Jesus. He grabbed at air, trying to squirm away. He only managed to accidentally buck into Rick’s knee. The friction felt  _ so fucking good _ . Negan bit back a noise. 

Rick’s strong hands released his wrists. Negan was four seconds away from pushing him off when Rick climbed on top of him and pinned him, sitting right on his crotch. “Shi- Shit!” Negan didn’t want this. His dick may have said otherwise but he didn’t. Rick spread his legs more, pressing his own hard-on down into Negan’s. This time Negan couldn’t hold back the whimper that escaped his lips. God that was  _ so embarrassing _ . Rick was looking at him hungrily. It had been so long since anyone had touched him like this. Had controlled him like this. 

Negan didn’t even realise that his hands were still above him, even without Rick’s grip. He tried to push his hips away only for Rick to pin him again. That caused Rick to lift off of him. Negan was both disappointed and grateful. “You know, I had a fantasy about something like this. You looked almost as pretty as you do now.” 

( _ Caught, caught, caught) _

He felt Rick’s knee between his thighs again. He was pressing it onto Negan’s bulge. 

“Get- Mmm… Get off! Plea- Ah, fuck! Rick!” He looked up at him, eyes begging the man to get off. “Please, please… No, not yet…” Rick looked down at him before releasing his wrists and backing off of him. Negan was still hard and heated up but he wasn’t ready. Rick had returned to his side of the bed and was getting under the covers. 

“I- Uh. I’m not-” 

“I get it. Come. Come here.” Negan kicked his pants off and clicked the lamp off. He climbed under the blanket. Rick pulled him closer without warning. His dick twitched at the sudden movement. Rick tucked his head into Negan’s neck like he wasn’t making him moan a minute ago. God… Negan hadn’t been handled like that in so fucking long. Rick had felt fucking heavenly. Negan may have been overreacting- it really had been a long time. He had humiliated himself, mewling from practically nothing. He hated that Rick could do that to him so fucking easily. Maybe it was just because of the starvation. But Negan knew it was Rick. Not just anyone could do this to him. 

"Sleep, darling. Relax." Negan hated Rick. He would slaughter him without hesitation when the time came. But to sleep next to someone again. Someone warm, with strong arms wrapped around his torso, head tucked into his neck. Rick breathed deeply into Negan's neck, nuzzling the spot. He hated sleeping alone. 

**Day 2: Elevator**

"Hey." Negan turned in his sleep, grunting. "Hey!" He opened his eyes to Rick smiling in his face. It was dark. 

"What? What the fuck time is it? Rick-" 

"Get up. Work." He had forgotten about that. Laundry. Why so early? Jesus. Rick climbed out of bed, clicking the lamp on. Warm light lit up the room. Rick scratched his head, opening his dresser and tugging a pair of jeans on. Negan sighed and got out of bed, taking his pants from the floor and hopping into them. He jumped around on one foot like a doofus until they were on completely. Rick hit the light switch next to the door. The room lit up. Rick took a fresh shirt out of his wardrobe and handed it to Negan. "You've been wearing that shirt for a while. C'mon." Sighing, Negan took the shirt, discarding his own and pulling it on. Rick yawned and crouched down, reaching under the bed. He took out a key. 

_ Oh, hell. _ The man stuffed it into his pocket and began putting on the rest of his endeavor. The belt, holster, and finally the shiny revolver tucked under his pillow. "C'mon." Rick threw his jacket on before checking his watch. He unlocked the door with a satisfying  ** _click_ ** . Negan followed him outside, watching him lock the door outside. He was too tired to talk. That didn't mean he was too tired to observe. Rick grabbed Negan's shoulder, guiding him down the long hallway. There were almost no doors. They were all closed. Rick led them to an elevator. He pulled the first metal cover off, it clanging on the ceiling. Negan stood by while Rick pulled back the second door before being tugged inside. He pushed both doors back to where they were originally before hitting the first button on a panel to the side.  _ So there was a fucking elevator…  _

The elevator whirred in the background. The two men stood there in silence, it being too early to talk. Negan heard a metallic bang and flinched. It was just the elevator stopping and not an axe.  _ Not an axenot an axe _

“C’mon.” Rick pulled the heavy doors back again and beckoned Negan through. The man grabbed his shoulder once he was out. Negan let him. Rick led them down many different hallways. No use trying to find a way back. Negan felt like shit being dragged like this but at least he was well rested. 

Rick stopped them in front of an open door. Negan could see piles of laundry and various washers and dryers. “Alright, I’m gonna leave ya here. Like I said yesterday, someone will be down here to get you around 4.” What?

“4? But yesterday you said 3-”

Rick said nothing. “Yes, I did say that. Yesterday.” Rick leaned forward, getting up in Negan’s personal space. “Let’s talk about yesterday, sweetheart.”  _ Let’s not.  _ “You see, maybe you would be upstairs at 3 if you had let me fuck you yesterday,” He had no patience. Fuckin’ hypocrite. “And I could tell you had wanted it.” Negan didn’t shy away from Rick and leaned closer, their faces only inches apart. 

“At least I have less time to spend with your nasty ass now.” It was hilarious that Rick seemed offended. He backed up and raised his right hand. Negan caught his hand mid slap. He barely had time to grin before Rick got him with his other hand. It stung more with the glove on, the leather leaving his face red. Rick yanked him forward by his short hair. “_Bye._” He let him go after a second, pushing him into the room. Negan flipped him off once Rick turned his back. Asshole. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i took a lil break . mostly because of mental health shit. plus this special interest is dying down a bit
> 
> reminder to wash your hands!!!
> 
> oh, and i changed the tumblr username: @torrancecore


End file.
